


Moments of Intimacy

by BabyKay47



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKay47/pseuds/BabyKay47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the February “LOVE” Prompt Table Challenge by Richonne Fics on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Intimacy

**Cherish**

As soon as they manage to get the door open, Carl runs into her arms and envelops her in a bear hug. The both smile and laugh, and the tears are falling freely from all of their eyes.  Then she turns to him and he reaches for her and pulls her into his arms. He lets out a grunt of pain as she squeezes him back, but when she tries to pull away to inspect him, he doesn’t let her. He just holds onto her like the lifeline that she is. She is his safe place, she is his future.

He reluctantly lets her go, and they step back a little to assess each other. She looks tired, but relieved, and no worse for the wear. He’s sure his appearance on the other hand is a completely different matter. “Are you okay?” she asks, her voice filled with concern as she takes in his beaten features.

But he just smiles. “I am okay now.”

**Adore**

“If we don’t make it back—”

“But you will,” she responds confidently.

“But if we don’t,” he continues stubbornly, “There’s something I want to say to you, just in case I don’t get the chance later.”

“You don’t need to worry about your children. I will protect them with my life.”

“I know you will, and it’s not that, though you don’t know how grateful I am to you that you are in their lives.”

“Then what is it?” she asks curiously.

He lowers his eyes nervously for just a second, but then he looks back up and she is overwhelmed by his direct gaze. His eyes are bright, and so blue she feels she can get lost in them. And she knows what he is going to say before his mouth even begins to speak, and she feels butterflies of excitement begin to flutter in her stomach.

“I love you, Michonne.” He leans in and gently presses his lips against hers. It is just the barest of touches, and then he retreats, awaiting her response.

She smiles at him, and laughs when he lets out a sigh of relief. Then she pulls him towards her and kisses him, slanting her mouth over his and urging him to open his mouth to deepen this kiss. He eagerly obliges her.

When they finally pull apart, both smiling, she tells him she loves him, too. And he promises to come back to her and his children.

**Embrace**

All day he has watched her. She is strung tight like a string on a bow, and he is afraid that any touch will cause her to break. But he can’t help but reach for her hand, or touch her arm. He wants to let her know that he is there, and no matter what they will find a way to survive.

He didn’t watch as she unsheathed her sword. But he heard the sickening _schnik_ as it pierced Tyrese’s skull, and then he heard the clang of it as it is dropped on the ground. He turns around immediately and sees that she is crying. Tyrese’s death is the final straw, and all of the disappointment and despair she has been trying to reign in all day finally surfaces. So he does the only thing he can do, he pulls her into his arms, and lets her tears soak his sweaty blood-stained t-shirt.

**Rendezvous**

He has her pressed against the wall in the shed behind the house they had been squatting in, his mouth trailing kisses from her lips to her collarbone. A long day on the road had him worn out and amped up at the same time. There had been a herd of walkers, and they had managed to kill them without injury or loss. Today was a victory in a long line of defeats, and he felt like celebrating.

Her hands are at the buckle of his belt and in good time she is pushing down his jeans. He is wearing nothing underneath. She drops to her knees in front of him and takes his length into her hands and strokes him rock hard. Then she wraps her lips around the head of his shaft and sucks. She takes him deeper and deeper into her mouth, until he’s almost at the back of her throat. He pulls at her hair gently to let her know that he likes what she’s doing to him.

But he wants more from her. Suddenly he pulls her up and kisses her deeply and hotly. He pushes her tight leggings down her legs, and as soon as she’s stepped out of them, he hoists her up and spreads her legs. She is wet and ready to receive him when he fingers her through her panties. He pushes them aside and then thrusts deeply, his cock hitting home and sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. She wraps her legs around him and holds on tight, letting him set the pace.

He is aggressively tender with her. He wants to make her come hard and fast and he knows just how deep to go, and where to touch her, and what to say to her to get her off. She is just as in tune with him, knowing how he likes it when she tightens around his cock and meets him thrust for thrust. He strokes into her forcefully, and she knows she’ll feel it in the morning, but she doesn’t care. She tells him when she’s about to come, and he reaches down to finger her clit which sends her to oblivion. He loves the look on her face in these moments and it’s enough to push him over as well, so he pulls out and squirts his come all over her belly.

Her legs are like jelly when he finally releases her. He kisses her on the forehead and tells her how much he loves her. Then he uses the underside of his t-shirt to wipe up his semen. They finish straightening their clothing, and then return to the group nonchalantly as if no one had any idea what they had been up to.

**Yearning**

He watches her with his children. Carl she has always had a connection with, but Judith took time. His heart had broken for her when she had told him why. And he was just amazed at her capacity to love and make herself vulnerable again after what she had been through. But she had told him this astounding truth the first time she’d told him she loved him. She had said that she finally understood that loving again gave her strength; it made her fierce and protective, and that kind of power was formidable. And loving her was certainly empowering for him as well.

She is helping Judith feed herself, and they’ve both managed to get more mushy peas on Judith’s face than in her mouth, but she’s growing so fast and becoming more and more independent. She’s just like her mother that way, although which one, he can’t quite tell. But it makes him a little sad that she’s not a little baby anymore. He remembers when her whole body fit into his two hands. And Carl is a grown man now.

He knows that it’s a dangerous world, and that death is a gloomy specter hanging over every moment of their lives, but he wants more. He wants more with Michonne. He wants to build a life worth living with the woman who has shown him the incredible beauty of love even in the darkest of times.


End file.
